


A Little Shower Moment...

by Juleslev25



Category: Cin - Fandom, Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juleslev25/pseuds/Juleslev25
Summary: When Ben is finally acquitted and released from prison, Ciara wants nothing more than to spend the day celebrating their love. Celebration leads them to the Salem Inn where things take a rather steamy turn.
Relationships: Ciara Brady/Ben Weston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A Little Shower Moment...

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since we found out A LOT seemed to have been RUDELY cut out from the shower scene, I decided to write a little one-shot of it, in an attempt to fill in the gaps. Warning: This is definitely nsfw lol. Enjoy.

Once inside their room at the Salem Inn, Ben immediately took notice of the bathroom and of the fact that there was a nice, and probably _large_ shower he could make use of. One he could be completely alone in, for the first time in almost a year and a half.

“Is there a shower in there?”, Ben questioned. The excitement in his voice made Ciara smile. It was more than understandable, especially for someone who had just spent the last 365 days confined in a prison.

“Mhmm, there is.” Ciara chuckled. She couldn’t conceal the wide smile his excitement had brought out of her.

She hated thinking about his time in prison. Every time she did, a profound amount of pain seem to settle itself deep in her chest. When she let herself think about what he’d lost...what they’d lost...the ache hurt in a way she had never experienced. All the time they had missed being together...living and growing together...loving each other...if she dwelled too long on it, she’d want to crawl into a hole. But now, he was free. And she was certain, more than ever, that they were going to give time a run for its money. Finally, they could take back all that last year had wrongfully stolen from them.

“Are there...19 tattooed convicts in there?”, Ben inquired once more, making her giggle in the process.

“No, you know what? I specifically requested a room with no convicts...just for you.” Ciara grinned, bringing her arms up to wrap them around his neck, as he settled his around her waist.

“God, you did. You have no idea how much I’ve looked forward to a hot shower without an audience. Almost as much as this.” Ben asserted, seductively, as he let his lips meet hers yet again.

Their kiss was chaste at first, but it wasn’t long before chasteness transformed into unbridled passion.

“Mmmm, I haven’t really shaved, babe. I’m gonna give you beard burn.” He groaned into their kiss, effectively interrupting it.

“You know, funny, I wasn’t really thinking about beard burn...at all. I was actually thinking about something else.” Ciara retorted, suggestively.

“I really hope we’re thinking along the same lines.” Ben added, his gaze moving from sensual to downright feral. He had never looked at her this way before...like he was a lone ranger wandering the desert looking to quench his thirst, and _she_ was the mirage of water.

“Mhmm. I’m pretty sure we are. But Ben, after being there...let’s just go slow, okay? Go have a shower. We have all night and day to be here, and more than anything, I just- I wanna feel like...all that is over, you know?” Ciara spoke softly, her arms that had just been wrapped around his neck, slowly slid down the seams of his leather jacket. Would she ever get tired of being able to touch him? She wanted to savor every tantalizing and exquisite moment. Of them. Finally reunited. And about to become one again.

“How did I get so lucky?”, he replied softly, with a heavy sigh, in a way that made her feel like he still couldn’t believe they were here. In this moment, together. At last.

“You’re just finally getting what you deserve.” She said, answering his question, kissing him once more. “Now go.”

Once Ben left the room, Ciara walked towards the phone and dialed up room service. She wanted everything they could possibly need to be right there with them. The last time they had made love felt like it was a lifetime ago. They wouldn’t be leaving their room for a while, of that she was sure. Ciara’s heart thudded a little at the thought.

It had been almost ten minutes since he’d left for the shower. She was already so nervous. This waiting wasn’t helping. And patience had never been much of a virtue for her. She realized she had told him she would let him have a proper shower, but the anticipation was killing her.

She needed him. _Now_. In an instant, her mind was made up. Sinful thoughts coursed through her head as she quickly shed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom. She couldn’t believe she was really about to do this. Not too long ago, just the mere _thought_ of getting into a shower completely naked with a man would have instantly triggered a panic attack and an endless amount of trauma. The painful and hideous scars Chase had left for her to bear weren’t solely on her body. Her heart and her soul had been tainted as well. Nothing had gotten away unscathed. In one night, his violence had tarnished and erased any chance of her ever being this intimate and vulnerable with anyone again. But Ben? He wasn’t just _anyone_.

When he came crashing into her world, he had showed her it was more than okay to bear those scars. He had scars, too. Ones that would stay with him forever. Ones that were embedded into every cell of his DNA...in every fiber of his being. Just as the trauma she’d faced forever changed her from the inside out, so had his.

But instead of hiding and burying them as she had done for so long, he’d taught her how to love and embrace them. It was Ben who helped her let go of all the guilt and shame she’d felt for so long. He’d helped her remember what it was like to be vulnerable again. He’d helped her trust again.

Falling in love with him had made her realize that her scars had _never_ been ugly. Rather, that they had always been some of the best parts of herself. They were indisputable proof that she had weathered the toughest of battlefields, and come out a winner. A fighter. A warrior. The fiercest of bobcats, she thought with a smile.

The paralyzing fear she would have once felt in this very situation suddenly became nothing but a distant memory. Sex between them had always felt undeniably... _right_. When they made love, it transcended every expectation she’d ever had. In all the times they’d been intimate, not once had she ever felt uneasy or triggered. She’d stood in front of him naked, in every way imaginable. And every time, it had been empowering. She’d bared her body and soul to him, countless times before. Not once had there ever been a single doubt in her mind that she hadn’t been the safest she’d ever be in his arms.

The steam in the bathroom was running high, making the mirror barely visible. He really hadn’t been kidding about wanting a _hot_ shower. Opening the glass door to the shower, his back was still facing her. He was truly so content, he hadn’t even heard her come in. Perfect. She quietly closed the door and walked towards him.

“You know, I was thinking we could conserve some water.” She remarked, wrapping her arms around his firm abdomen.

“I’ve said it before, you have the best ideas.” Ben stated, as he turned around to meet her, dropping a sweet kiss on her lips.

“Mmmm. Not so fast.” She said, pulling away slightly from his kiss. She had other plans in mind. On her way in, she’d grabbed the razor and bottle of shaving cream he had left on the floor near the entrance. Placing a dollop of cream in her hand, she spread it onto his cheek where the scruff had grown out, and let the razor glide down his cheek softly. She could feel his fervid gaze on her, as if it were piercing through to her soul.

“I didn’t expect a spa day.” He uttered, looking intently into her eyes. He was clearly seconds away from completely ravishing her. He’d had her so many times before and still, every single time, she felt her stomach plummet and her muscles tighten. Would it be like this for the rest of their lives? God, she hoped so.

“It only gets better from here, Ben Weston.” She responded breathily with a cheeky smile, as he leaned in for another kiss. When she felt his tongue graze her bottom lip, she opened her mouth wider and did the same. While one hand held her face, the other had made its way to her ass, and grabbed it firmly, sending a jolt of pleasure to the sensitive spot between her thighs. As he inched even closer to her, his growing erection brushed against her lower belly. They were both more than ready it seemed.

It hadn’t taken long to finish shaving the rest of his face. A few swipes here and there and she was all done.

“Smooth as a baby’s bum.” He whispered, bringing her hand up to his cheek to feel. His gaze on her was incendiary. She felt the fire in her veins making its way to her lower belly, and slowly spreading to her limbs. “There is no end to your talents.” He practically growled.

“Actually, I... am just getting started.” She informed, as she wiped off the excess of shaving cream that remained on his face. Denying him a kiss, she grabbed the bottle of soap behind her and lathered a generous amount inside the palm of her hand. She started on his abdomen and spread it up to his chest and around his shoulder, producing just enough friction to get the soap nice and foamy. Making sure to not miss any areas, she got her other hand going, letting it fall to his lower back, all the way down to his ass. She slid her soap-covered hand across one cheek, and then the other, making sure to give each a delicious, tantalizing squeeze, causing his grip on her waist to tighten.

“There we go. All done.” Ciara whispered, using a towel to wash away what remained of the soap on his shoulder.

“Mmmm, I don’t think so.” Ben murmured, in a deep, husky tone, that sent a mouthwatering shiver down her spine. And before she could even say one word, his mouth crashed into hers, their tongues reacquainting yet again. As one hand laced and tugged through her long locks, the other took no time to settle itself between her legs.

“Ahhh”, she moaned into his mouth, unable to keep quiet as his palm got to work on her body’s most sensitive spot, rendering her completely powerless. He rubbed and rubbed, until she felt like she was going to melt in his hand, the almost tortuous friction making her knees tremble. “Ben, I- I don’t know how much longer I can take of this.”

“Let’s see.” He responded, teasingly, continuing their kiss, while simultaneously walking them to the wall. Suddenly, the urgency in each and every one of their movements increased tenfold. The second her back hit the cold marble, he wasted no time letting his kisses sweep down her jaw and into the crook of her neck. Slowly, his mouth trailed over her breasts, making sure to give each one the attention they deserved, and then made his way over her stomach, until finally, he reached the apex between her thighs. He looked up at her just as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for this? How many nights I laid awake at night thinking about doing this to you? How many times I dreamt of tasting you again?”, he confessed, his brazen words only igniting her arousal further. With that, he brought his mouth between her legs, letting his tongue explore every ins and outs of her wet, engorged folds. It was when he slipped a finger inside that she was convinced he was trying to make her pass out. The orgasm that had been building was about to explode, as the ball of warm pressure rising in her lower belly intensified with each stroke.

“Ahhh! Ben, I’m- I’m gonna- ”, she whimpered incoherently, as he slipped a second finger inside of her. The fullness was nothing short of intense, almost unbearably so. Needing him to be even closer to her, she used her hands to push his head in further.

“Don’t come. Not yet.” He ordered, as he held her thigh in place.

“Okay, then it’s _my_ turn now.” She demanded. Taking the hint, he removed his mouth from her sex and stood up, as _she_ got down on her knees, effectively switching positions.

Before he could even say her name, her mouth was on his shaft. She took him in. All the way in. She licked and sucked, both her tongue and hand moving up and down his shaft in smooth strokes. “Fuck, Ciara! Slow down, or I'll-”, he groaned under his breath, when she took him deep this time, his length almost hitting the back of her throat.

“Or you’ll what? What are you going to do? Finish...right here in my mouth?” She shot back, giggling through the whole thing. She took him deep inside of her mouth once more, ignoring his warning. The truth was, she _wanted_ him to. She wanted to make him unravel with only her tongue.

“That’s it.” Ben said. Before she knew it, she was off the floor and in a straddling position across his hips, causing a hurried gasped to escape from her lips. The way their wet, slicked bodies felt against the other was nothing short of glorious.

“Make love to me.” She whispered, lovingly, in his ear. Suddenly, their eyes locked in a way that made the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter, something only he could do to her.

“Gladly. But how about we get out of this shower first, yeah?”, Ben responded. She laughed and kissed him sweetly.

He carried her out of the bathroom and into the main room. He was so gentle with her, like always, and sat her at the edge of the bed, leaning back slightly. Her heart swelled with the deep assurance that this would never change. This feeling between them. It would be there forever.

Once her back hit the sheets, he brought one of her legs up to his face and began sweeping languid kisses across her calf. As he kissed up her leg, his eyes never left hers and it was quite possibly the sexiest thing he could do. His gaze had a powerful hold on her, affecting her like no one else’s could. With just one look, he could make her feel anything and everything he wanted. Slowly, his mouth trailed higher and higher, leaving in its wake an inviting warmth, which was incredibly romantic, yet intensely erotic.

She was his for the taking, completely at his mercy.

The way he knew how to play every single one of her strings, so perfectly, producing the most beautiful of melodies. It was... _inexplicable_. If there was one thing their powerful connection had taught her, it was that some things didn’t _need_ any explanation. Some things...simply defied all explanations. They just...were. And the sexual connection they shared was one of those things. It was absolutely mesmerizing. He knew her own body better than she did. How it worked. What it wanted. What it needed.

“Ahh!”, she cried out, when he bit the soft, sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, shocking her.

“To quote you from earlier...I am _just_ getting started, babe.” He admitted, informing her of the love-making that was about to ensue. Relief and tension somehow both coursed through her entire body, making her realize one all-consuming truth. She _needed_ him. Now more than ever. Almost in perfect alignment with her thoughts, he gripped both of her legs and pulled her to him, then swiftly flipped her onto her stomach. God, she needed him inside of her like she needed air at this point.

“Ben, please.” She begged, unaware of what was going on behind her, when all of a sudden, she felt him lubricate the head of his erection across her entrance. Just the sensation of him rubbing her like that was almost enough to send her over the edge. After a few strokes, and without warning, he slid deep, deep, inside of her, as if for the very first time, causing Ciara’s mind to go utterly blank.

“Fuck!”, they both exclaimed in unison as he entered her from behind. It had been so long since they’d been able to do this...to be together like _this_. It had been so long that she’d almost forgotten what it felt like. She’d almost forgotten what it felt like to be filled so fully and so perfectly, in a way only _he_ would ever be able to do.

“Shit, Ciara, I- I didn’t think I would ever be able to feel this again...To feel _you_ again.” He uttered, bending down closer to her and letting his head rest on her shoulder. It wasn’t long before his pace picked up in speed and in depth, each thrust becoming more powerful than the previous. She felt like she was losing her mind.

“Yes! Just- just like that. Don’t stop.” She ordered, her breathing heavier by the second. Not wanting to lose the momentum, he obeyed her orders immediately, grabbed both of her arms and pinned them to the small of her back. His thrusts had officially become relentless.

Surprising her with his swift movements once again, he quickly pulled out of her and flipped her, so she was on her back again. This time, however, he moved them away from the edge of the bed, crawling over her. Positioning himself between her legs, he slipped right back inside of her as fast as he had slipped out.

"This is going to be quick, okay?”, he warned her. Something she was more than okay with. She needed her release. They both did. Instead of answering with her words, she did so with her lips, and kissed him ardently. The following thrust was deep and hard, making her cry out in pleasure and in pain. He hadn’t been kidding. Wanting to grab ahold of his neck, she reached for his face, but apparently, he had other plans in mind as he secured her hands above her head instead.

It wasn’t long before they found their pace, matching each other’s rhythmic motions. “God, I- I love you, Ciara. I love you so much I feel like I can’t breathe. Nothing will ever tear us apart again.” He said, pouring his heart out as he pumped in and out of her.

“I love you, Ben. I love you. I’ve always loved you and I will always love you. Only you.” She confessed, as he let go of her wrists and laced his fingers with hers.

They were both at the edge, now, just teetering off of it. Her impending orgasm, the one that had been building since she'd gotten into that shower, was seconds away from exploding, the intense pressure in her lower belly almost unbearable. Letting go of her hands, he brought one of his down to her sex, and let his thumb get to work on her body’s most deliciously sensitive spot. That was all it took.

“I’m- I’m gonna com-”, she began to say, but was unable to finish, as her climax washed over her in a series of crashing waves, each one making her entire body tremble. Like millions of jolts of electricity being released at all at once, coursing through every fiber of her being. She had never felt more alive than in this very moment with him.

His own orgasm soon followed.

Both panting, he leaned his head up to catch her gaze. Looking into his eyes, she felt her heartbeat sync up with his. Within moments, they were breathing in tandem, the weight of their connection dawning on her. It was stronger than it had ever been. She’d never felt something more euphoric. More cathartic. They truly were made for one another. There would never be anyone else for her. Fate had brought them together. But love would keep them together.

And just like that, they were one again.


End file.
